goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Goodbye Normal Jeans
Goodbye Normal Jeans is the fifth episode of King of the Hill Season 6, 113th episode overall. Synopsis Peggy becomes jealous when she thinks Bobby is replacing her in the kitchen. When Hank finds out that Bobby is taking Home Economics he is less than pleased. During one of Bobby's tests, cleaning a stained cheerleader's outfit, Peggy decides to help and unknowingly throws it in the wash with Hank's jeans, which are ruined. Bobby begs his teacher for help to fix his dad's jeans. The next day he reveals that he made Hank a pair of new jeans that Hank praises incredibly, while mentioning that Peggy ruined his old jeans. Peggy starts becoming jealous. Later Bobby makes a pot roast which Hank also praises and eats instead of Peggy's pork chops. Peggy goes to Nancy for help and gets a magazine that shows a beautiful table piece that she decides to make completely out of yard waste. This only succeeds in giving her ticks. When she talks to her hairdresser he points out that Peggy can be a excellent lover and wow Hank with that instead of cooking and cleaning. He does her hair in a new style and she goes home to reap the rewards. Bobby once again takes her place in cooking a wonderful meal. When Peggy and Hank go to bed, she tries to woo him, only for him to resist, since the smell of her hair is bothering him. That night she awakens to find that he's pulling their beds apart, (their bed being made of two twins), and he claims he can't sleep with that smell. She ends up sleeping in Bobby's room while Hank invites Bobby in to watch TV in the bedroom with him. Peggy listens as the two talk and have fun, hears them discuss someone else being needed, and perks. However, they end up calling Ladybird, not herself. The next day, Thanksgiving eve, Peggy finds the same homemaking magazine in Bobby's room and tells Hank to get her son in trouble. To her surprise and disappointment, Hank merely asks Bobby to make a special turkey in the magazine, Bobby mentions that he started it the night before. Peggy finally hits a breaking point and, still wearing her night clothes, steals Bobby's turkey on his bike before riding to her hairdresser's. At that point Peggy realizes her hairdresser, who she thought was gay and thus alone on Thanksgiving, was married to a beautiful woman and they have a newborn baby. Her hairdresser calls Hank and berates him for making Peggy feel worthless. When he drives her home, Peggy enters to find Bobby eating at the neighbors and that Hank has made all of the meals she makes. Peggy is horrified as she points out that Hank doesn't need her to cook even the meals she claims to make differently. Hank then points out that he didn't marry her to cook and clean for him, he married her because he loves her. In the Subplot, after making and losing a false bet with Dale, Bill loses his savings with a fake million dollar check when Dale bet Bill he couldn't throw a beer can into the cooler. Later after winning a bet to see who get the biggest piece of the wishbone with Bobby, it was revealed that Bobby now owes Dale the million. Credits * Goodbye Normal Jeans/Credits Other Languages *Goodbye Normal Jeans/Other Languages Quotes *Goodbye Normal Jeans/Quotes Stinger Quote Hank: "(sighs) Boy, that cheese. Mm." Trivia The episode name is a spoof of the opening lyric of Elton John's Candle in the Wind, "Goodbye Norma Jean." Category:King of the Hill Episodes Category:King of the Hill Episodes (Season 6) Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki